Medical implants such as stents are sometimes used to open blood vessels to mitigate the effects of plaque buildup, to prevent embolic material within an aneurysm from escaping, as a flow diverter to limit blood flow to certain regions, or for other reasons. These implants can be delivered via an implant delivery system in which an elongated pusher is used to push the implant through a catheter or sheath to a treatment site.
Delivering implants such as stents can be a challenge since many delivery systems do not allow the implant to be repositioned after its initial deployment. Therefore, if the implant is initially deployed to an undesirable location, the physician is without recourse to adjust the implant's deployed position. Hence, there is a need for an implant delivery system that provides repositionability of an implant, as well as a reliable release structure to deploy the implant.